2 Bad 2 Be Good
by kingdom mitsumi
Summary: Rin and Len, Angels of Song looking over the un-retired Vocaloids, have been demoted to fallen Angels for being really, really horrible at their job! Now, they must help a Vocaloid to get their wings back, but it's not as easy as it sounds... Rated T for language, behaviors, and other themes like alcohol. Possible couple, Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Angels of Song: 2 Bad 2 B Good

This is the fallen Angel story from my poll. Vocaloids belong to their respective companies. Rated T for Teen for Language, Behaviors of Vocaloids, and Bloodshed in later chapters.  
A Vocaloid is a singing synthesizer that comes in several languages: English, Japanese, Spanish, Chinese, Korean, and coming soon is French. There are many Vocaloids. MANY. Please review and favorite! Thank-you!

Chapter 1: Life Sentence as a Fallen Angel!

Vocaloids exist in the world like ordinary mortals, animals, plants, and other things that have cells do. However, when a Vocaloid is retired, it 'dies' and goes to a beautiful place called Sonaria to serve as Angels of Song. It's a lot like Heaven, but cooler, and has Vocaloids. However, if the Angel is really shitty at their job-as is the only way to properly describe it since even the most lacking in effort ones do something unlike the ones being mentioned here-they are demoted. No, not to demons, but as Fallen Angels. There is only one way to re-reach ascension and salvation….

"Today this court is adjourned over the case of Rin and Len Kagamine Act 1! Residing as my superior is Lady Meiko! The Prosecutor is Miss Lily!" The judge, sir Kaito, banged his mallet, ordering the start of court, "Today we'll decide the case of whether the accused will be sentenced to become fallen angels and forced to reside on earth until their sins and debts are repaid!"

Today, two angels were in this situation: Rin and Len Kagamine. They were the first version of their software, 'buggy' as called by some. So, then an Act 2 was released, who currently live on earth until they are replaced by the next generation. No. They aren't related. They just share a last name. The relatives part of their package was never filled out for being twins, siblings, cousins, or whatever, so therefore were unrelated.  
Rin was an angel of 15 with blue eyes and short blonde hair in a white ribbon and white barrettes. She wore a strapless white dress with a bit of her B-sized cleavage exposed. It ended in frills at her mid-thigh, which the right one bore a white lace garter. Her white heels were only 2 inches. Her back was exposed all the way to her hip, so her white fluffy wings could be easily exposed.  
Len was also 15 with the same blue eyes and blonde hair in a very short ponytail. He wore a white hoodie jacket over a blue shirt. He wore white pants and matching white shoes. Unlike the other, he didn't have wings but floated despite the lack of the appendages.  
They stood at the defendant's table, overlooking the court: Lady Meiko-ruler of Sonario via election, Sir Kaito, and Miss Lily.  
Sir Kaito had sleek blue hair with matching eyes of the same color. He wore a long white tailcoat, light grey dress shirt with white stripes, white dress pants, and white shoes. His white, long, fluffy wings were exposed by small holes in the shirt and tailcoat. He was honestly really bad at his job, which was the Lady was there.  
Miss Lily was the sister of Lady Meiko, despite differing appearances. She had long blonde hair in a ponytail, but some pieces framed her face, and striking violet eyes. She wore a white blouse, sky blue pencil skirt, sky blue dress jacket, and white 6inch heels. She had smaller white fluffy wings compared to the other high figures. She was the leader of the Love-Spies, the 'army' of the land.  
Lastly, Lady Meiko was a young woman with short brown hair and matching eyes. She wore a golden crown on her head with pearls embedded in it. She wore a long elegant white dress with some of her cleavage exposed. Her back was exposed as well to show off her wings, the largest and fluffiest of the land to signify her regal status. She was barefoot, as she preferred it that way.

"Rin and Len Kagamine, you are here today because of your many deeds deeming you aren't too good at being angels…." Kaito addressed the cause of the court hearing to them, "And Miss Lily has some evidence…"

How were the two bad angels? Well, Rin had a habit of stealing, threatening, punching, and defacing property. Len often tried hitting on women who would later complain about harassment, joined his friend in stealing, and always got caught doing something bad even though he didn't do it.

"…And that's why your honor, I believe these two should be sent to earth." Lily rested her case after an hour of explanation.

"Anything to add or say?" Kaito turned to the blondes.

"Yeah…" Rin spoke first, "When can I eat?"

"I only did half of that!" Len protested, "And I'm also hungry."

"…Okay then…" Kaito turned to Meiko, "Since I'm on probation for making rulings, Lady Meiko will do the ruling."

"Thank-you…" Lady Meiko stood up and gave the ruling, "I do find you both guilty and sentence you to be fallen angels. But, I know you can reach ascension once again." She smiled, "And there is only three ways to do so." She cleared her throat, "One, risk your life for someone you love, Two, cure humanity of something horrible, or Three, help a person-Or Vocaloid-to reach a good goal." She continued to their sentencing, "Because you are now fallen angels, you no longer have wings, or can float." Rin's wings disappeared.

"Not cool!" Rin growled to herself. Len pouted silently.

"And you're going to earth." Lady Meiko turned to Lily, "Please escort them to the staircase."

"Here it is."  
The staircase of Forgiveness was an elevator that led to earth, or heaven, depending on your case. It used to be a staircase until it got upgraded, and no one bothered to change the name.

"Before you go…" Lily pulled out a whistle and made a shrill noise in it, "Lieutenants Lui and Ring!"  
Two other angels appeared.

"Yes ma'am?" *Yes ma'am?*  
Ring and Lui were part of the Love Spies. Ring had long light blue hair in a white floral headband and amber eyes. She wore a white dress with straps. A pink sash was wrapped around her waist and a bow was strapped to her back in between her two white wings. She wore pink boots.  
Lui had short, messy blonde hair with white goggles and amber eyes too. He wore a blue jacket, white shirt, blue shorts, and white boots. A white pistol gun hung on a holster attached to his belt. He had wings the same size as Ring. Lui couldn't speak for whatever reason, but he knew sign language and how to read lips.

"Watch over these two. Make sure they reach ascension." Lily ordered. The two nodded, saluting their leader. Lily gestured to the four to go down the elevator, which they did.

"Ah, this is so great!" Rin smiled as the elevator went downward. Len looked at her in disbelief.

"WE GOT KICKED OUT OF SONARIA." Len reminded her, "AND WE HAVE TO DO GOOD THINGS TO GET BACK AND I HATE MORTALS."

"…We don't _have _to go back…" Rin snickered, "We can live down there and cause hell! We're immortal!"

"Once you reach earth, you become mortal but Vocaloids are really hard to kill." Ring busted that bubble quickly.

"We can live through an apocalypse and rebuild society." Rin changed her plan quickly, "And I'll be dictator, not a princess."

*Either way, that would end in death* Lui signed, glad that Rin didn't understand it. Len did however but stifled a laugh.

"How would we rebuild society?" Len asked, mostly rhetorically, "Sure we can reproduce and all…"

"Well certainly not with you." Rin busted his bubble as well, "I'd find a suitable mate with superior genes like mine."

"WE DON'T HAVE GENES." Len grunted, "JUST CODING!"

"Superior coding smartass." Rin glared in irritation, "You can be the uncle."

_Ding Dong! You have arrived on earth! Hope to see you soon!  
_The elevator doors opened for them, exposing a bustling, busy, lit-up city in the prime of night.

"Ah!" So beautiful!" Rin was in love with it.

As they stepped out, the elevator vanished, although no one really cared.

"What to do first…?" Rin was beginning to think of how she would form a gang and take over the city, and then the country.

"How about blend in?" Len suggested. They did look strange wearing mostly white. He turned to Lui and Ring, "Especially you two."

"Oh, we're fine! Mortals can't see us!" Ring smiled, "Only you freaks!"

"I bet I can still punch you." Rin threatened her. Ring got quiet quickly.

"TIME TO START THE GOOD LIFE! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAA!"

…They'll meet their human in the next chapter. Who? Well, it's actually a Vocaloid. But oh well. Review this one in the comments! I am aware Rin has an issue with taking over, Kaito sucks as a judge if he's banned from rulings, and that Len often yells. There will be a lot of cursing in this story. Bye-bye! ~kingdom Mitsumi


	2. Chapter 2: Roam

Chapter 2: We Found A Desperate Vocaloid!

Rin and Len checked their pockets once inside a clothing store they had found. Why? Well since they were no longer angels, they needed money to buy things. Luckily, they still had money and were also given money as Ring revealed seconds later.  
Now that they were fallen angels, they would need to blend in with the rest of society to look more normal than they did now.

"Ta-da! We are now in business!"  
After an hour-mostly spent on Rin-the two found what they wanted to wear and bought the outfits. Then, they changed into them in a bathroom.  
Rin now wore her white bow still but with black barrettes in her hair now. She wore a black tank with yellow lace. The straps were thin and tied around her neck and her back was still exposed. On her hips she wore a yellow plaid pleated skirt with black lace and a white belt. Her boots she wore had 2inch heels and were black with buckles.  
Len now had black headphones around his neck and wore a black hoodie with an orange inside and a white shirt underneath of that. His pants were now dark denim jeans and he had sneakers which were orange with white soles.  
Both appeared to look more normal than they did earlier.

"So, you're going to find help now?" Ring asked them as they walked down a sidewalk.

"No, I'm going to find a gang to rob." Rin replied, "And a gun."

*This is hopeless. Can we go home?* Lui signed to his sister. Ring shook her head no at him and rolled her eyes.

"Rin, that's insane." Len told her, stopping her from walking on, "…It's obvious we need to find guns first and then take on a gang." Ring face palmed. Lui rolled his eyes.

"True, true…" Rin then asked, "Where can we find a gun?"

"I don't know!" Ring yelled, "Go-go find someone to help! Bad fallen angels! Bad!"

"Thank-you." Rin smiled, "I know I give bad a good name."

"….Ugh." Ring sighed.

*Now can we give up?* Lui signed to her. Ring smacked his signing hand. *OW! You bitch! The only way they'll go back to heaven is a miracle!*

"I know that…And be nice." Ring sighed at him, "I swear…you three are a handful…"

"Ahhhhhh!" Rin and Len looked on ahead, but a bit too soon because both fell to the ground pinned by a panicked girl. The girl quickly got up, "I-I'm sorry! Eek! They're behind me!"

"COME BACK HERE NANA!" A group of boys yelled, wielding guns and bats. They looked pissed off.

"Hell yes, action!" Rin snickered. She ran past the the girl-Nana they assumed at the time-and kneed one of the boys in a place that truly hurt for a male. The guy dropped his bat, which Rin grabbed, "Oi! Which one of you want to take me on!" She swung the bat hard at the air to show them she wasn't a weakling.

"Like we care bitch!?" Was their response. A bad response mind you.

"Pay attention." Len was behind one of the guys with a gun and knocked him out, grabbing the gun, "Now how about you take us on!" He cocked it.

"…H-hold up…We'll…We'll go!" The other 4 who were uninjured took the two who were and ran off. The girl got up and hugged Rin.

"Than-thank-you!" Nana thanked her upon letting go, "Those guys were after me all because of my sister…I guess they think I can sing like her…ehehehe…"

"…Oh, you're a Vocaloid?" Rin asked, slightly interested.

"Y-yes! Nana Macne!" Nana introduced herself with a little pose, "My older sisters are Miku and Gumi, and they're more famous than me….Same with Sonika"  
Nana was a Vocaloid of 17 with long mint green hair in a side ponytail and green eyes. She wore a white blouse with black dots, a black pleated skirt, and white boots. She appeared to be an ordinary girl rather than a Vocaloid.

"They all sound more familiar than you." Len noted, "…Hey, you need some help?"

"Well what do you mean?" Nana asked, "I need help in a lot of things, like self-confidence, beauty, posing, walking in heels…"

"No, like dreams or aspirations!" Rin said, "Not that boring stuff that's easily fixed."

"…Oh well, I want to be famous! Like Miku, or Gumi, or Sonika!" Nana told them, "I'm the youngest…and…I've been overshadowed by everyone for years and now I want to show them what I got!" She looked determined, until she said the next bit, "But no label wants me and I'm basically living off of my sisters' money….They don't mind but….I feel like a cheapskate…" She sighed, "I don't know if you can help me though…"

"…Hmmm…" Rin and Len turned to each other. Rin then said, "I GUESS we can try to help you." Rin shrugged, "I don't know anything about being famous, but I GUESS we SHOULD help you." She glared at Ring, who looked approving of what she was agreeing to.

"A-are you sure?" Nana was shocked by Rin's proposal.

"Why not?" Len asked, "We're famous ourselves…Len and Rin."

"…Last name? Nana asked, not recognizing the first names automatically. A lot of people here were named Rin and Len or a variation of it.

"Ka-" Rin nudged Len hard in the gut. Len held his stomach from the sharp pain.

"Not important!" Rin quickly said, "So yes or no? We're sure, and we are busy people trying to rule the earth." Ring face palmed again. Lui rolled his eyes.

"Th-thank-you!" Nana quickly bowed, "Ju-just follow me! I'll take you to my house! It's really big and there's a bunch of room! Yo-you don't need to pay any rent or anything unless you want to!" Nana walked a bit of ahead, and quietly said to herself, "This could be my big break!" She squealed with joy and success in her head.

"Why'd you nearly take my guts out?" Len asked Rin as they walked several steps behind her.

"There's already a Rin and Len Kagamine in the world! With appends!" Rin said in an annoyed hushed tone. She felt as if she was talking to a child, "And there can only be technically one! Even I know that!"

"She's right." Ring added, "Freak outs would happen if they found out your true identities." Lui nodded, repeating "Freak outs" in sign language.

"Oh right…I forgot…" Len then muttered, "Good thing she's not well known so she won't recognize us…er…them…"

"We're the same, dammit…" Rin muttered, with irritation and a tinge of sadness, "There just better than us by measures….Especially with those upgrade append things…But one day they'll be replaced like we were and they'll suffer as well." Rin turned to Len with her eyes, "Since the upgrade of them will be better for the people and the songs and also English…Better than us obviously by a milestone."

Nana is the rising star of Vocaloid! Seems fit to put her as a main character in stories to try and boost her popularity as a Garageband/Utau gone Vocaloid. Don't forget too Kokone and Meiko V3 will be out after her! Busy year for the Vocaloid fandom…  
And are Rin and Len possibly just sad, bitter Vocaloids and feel replaced? Just maybe. ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	3. Chapter 3: Snacks

Chapter 3: Time for Business! Time for Sugar!

"So…who are you two really?"

Nana had brought the two fallen angels to her home: A large 3 story home with 8 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a basement, an entertainment room, and a pool outside. Even though Rin and Len had an elaborate speech of who they were from-a company who helps struggling idols become badass as Rin put it-Nana was still smart enough to know that wasn't true. They swore too much to be professionals.

"…Shit." Rin mumbled under her breath. Len tugged on his collar.

"…that word and many others got you in this mess…" Ring whispered to Rin. Rin was tempted to smack her in private later.

"Fine, fine." Len sighed, "We are Vocaloids who suck at life and need redemption and a promotion and to do so we need to help you and then everyone will be happy."

*Technically, he's telling the truth* Lui signed to Ring as he did blogging on his phone. Ring rolled her eyes.

"Oh…Well that makes sense!" Nana believed that half-true lie. Rin and Len mentally sighed with relief.

"So, before we do anything formal and business-y…" Rin requested, "We need snacks."

"Yeah. Sugar, fruit, anything yummy." Len added on, "And soda!"

"Okay!" Nana led them into the kitchen. The two fallen angels sat on stools as Nana went into the pantry first for some food.

"Len. We scored big…" Rin smiled at him, a look in her eye. They spoke in hushed tones so Nana couldn't hear them, "She's loaded!"

"Correction, her sisters are." Len corrected her, "But we can be her managers and get a sum, and then be loaded and do what we want…"

"I could own the world…" Rin sighed happily, "And rule it, and do ruler stuff…"

*She has no idea how to rule a world, let alone a country, does she?* Lui signed to Len. Len shook his head. *I can tell*

"And I can buy a cat!" Len fist pumped. Rin, Ring, and Lui looked at him, "…I've always wanted a cat…like a tiger, or a lion, or a leopard, or a saber tooth…"

"Saber tooth cats are extinct…" Ring sighed. Len looked disappointed.

"Dammit no one told me…" Len snapped his fingers, "I thought human scientists could've solved that by now! Shit…Well I can still have a tiger!"

"You have very low aspirations in life." Rin bluntly said, "And that is why you're my sidekick and I'm the leader." At that point, Nana came back with an armful of snacks. She set them on the table and went to the refrigerator next.

"You guys like snacks don't you?" Nana asked them. Rin and Len nodded.

"We need snacks to do work." Rin said, "Only those who gives us snacks will receive our help. It's like our pay."

"Yeah. We like snacks. And alcohol." Len added. Rin nodded.

"I'm not allowed to touch the alcohol…" Nana weakly smiled and set the rest of the snacks on the table, "But I'm sure when Sonika comes home she'll get it down for you."

"Sonika?" Rin recognized the name but had to play stupid naturally, "She your sister?"

"Yeah!" Nana smiled, "She's the oldest out of me, Gumi, and Miku. She's a Vocaloid who sings in English and she's also in the fashion business! A lot of our clothes were designed by her!"

"Interesting…" Len nodded.

When a Vocaloid wasn't popular-as many weren't compared to the household names such as Miku Hatsune-they often took up another career and would become successful that way. For example, Mew was a veterinarian, Rion Tone was a programmer and part time YouTube sensation, and Prima was an opera house singer in Australia.  
Popular Vocaloids on the other hand were extremely lucky. They could just do what they do and make money that way, as was the case with several Vocaloids, and do a part-time job if they wanted to. Rin and Len knew, for an example, they're upgraded versions were part-time servers at a maid-butler café.

"What about this Miku and Gumi?" Rin asked. She knew those two names pretty well, considering their originals from the second era of Vocaloids were now Angels of Song, but still played stupid.

"Miku's really, really popular and so is Gumi. Most of the time they're out doing concerts, or something of the sort. Miku also has to support and promote her game series with the others who do it with her." Nana explained, "Her friends are pretty nice! You look like two of them…"

"…Ah, really? Concidental…" Len played it off cool, "Do they ever come over?"

"Occasionally." Nana replied, "Did you want to meet them?"

"Well n-" Len began to say, but Rin interrupted him.

"A course! I'm sure they could help you as well!" Rin said, as she ate an orange. She was dipping a piece in chocolate, "I'm sure they're pretty cool!"

"Rin!" Len whispered to her when Nana had her back turn, "Have you lost it?"

"Revenge is a dish best served in public." Rin whispered back in an innocent tone, biting into her orange. Len sighed and began eating some candy when Nana turned back around.

"Ah~" She heard the front door open, "I wonder who it is!" She ran to get the door.

*Damn, Rin is an insane person…You sure she's mentally stable?* Lui signed to Ring. Ring smacked his hand *OW!*

"Be nice…at least she has a voice." Ring whispered to him. Lui seemed irritated by that comment.

Ring and Lui were what one would presume as "Vocaloids in the state of limbo", a rare state for a Vocaloid to be in. They were angels until the day they could possibly be released, and who knows when that could be. Lui had received the worst end of the stick though as he never got a voice, one of the few Vocaloids with this issue for a voice is what made a Vocaloid. However, no one teased him for it since he was a master prankster despite his feminine appearance.  
Ring on the other hand had a voice and honestly a higher chance of becoming a Vocaloid. But, she would never leave behind Lui even if it meant being a Vocaloid. They had a very strong bond, which few Vocaloids could claim they had.

"Ah, Gumi! You're home!" "I got to show you some cool stuff Nana!" The two fallen angels could hear a sisterly conversation of sorts going on in the living room.

"…Why aren't we like that Rin?" Len asked at one point while overhearing the conversation.

"Well…" She had found the wine and uncorked it, "…We aren't related and even if we were, I'd disown you in a heartbeat."

"…Not even going to think hard about that?" Len asked her, "Even if we weren't related?"

"Len, just shut up and keep eating." Rin poured the wine into a glass, "Doesn't matter anyway, right?"

"…Right…"

Not a whole lot in the plot but more insight so that'll work. I'll be doing this and the other at the same time. So, yeah… I'm addicted to Sims3 for PS3…It's really fun and I can do whatever I want with the Sims. I disable aging for a little bit to advance them in their careers quickly. ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	4. Chapter 4: Exposure

Chapter 4: Show us what your Creator gave you!

After a morning of rest, Nana got up at 7am. She sat up in her luxurious single sized bed and stretched a bit. She grabbed her usual attire-which she had several exact copies of-and headed into the bathroom. She set the hangar holding her fresh clothes on the towel rack and stripped herself of her lime green nightgown with bunnies on it. The endowed girl got into the tub, taking a ten minute shower as she did every morning. She used her new lilac scented 2in1 shampoo and conditioner and the green apple body scrub, and then turned off the water and dried herself off with a towel. Nana wrapped the towel around her body and quickly brushed her teeth, plucked her eyebrows, put on some very light make-up, and quickly brushed her wet hair out. Then, she took the towel off and got dressed.

"I'm ready to-" Nana burst into Rin and Len's room at about 8am, only to see them getting dressed just now and nearly naked, "Ahhhh! I'm sorry!" She slammed the door quickly and ran into a nearby bathroom to try and forget the sight.

"Hah! She saw you naked!" Rin laughed at Len, "At least I have a bra and underwear on!"

"You're seeing me naked!" Len, who had a dark blush, quickly put on a pair of boxers, "Doesn't that count?!"

"No." Rin smiled, "It ain't much to look at."

"Same with your boobs…" Len muttered as he put on his shirt. Rin heard him, got very, very pissed, and launched a book at his head, "OW! DOESN'T THE TRUTH HURT?! FLATTIE!"

"I'M A B-CUP YOU BASTARD!" Rin tackled him, "DO YOU WANT ME TO SMACK THE MAN OUT OF YOU?!"

"…oh dear god…" Ring covered her face with her hands. Lui was recording the fight with his phone.

*I bet Rin will win* He silently snickered. Ring smacked him.

"I thought I told you to do work…" Ring stomped her foot impatiently.

*Hey, you're not Sonic the hedgehog.* Lui didn't care *And you're not my boss…*

Rin and Len exited the bedroom at about 9:20am and approached Nana who was cleaning her dishes after eating breakfast. Nana was still trying to erase mental pictures from her hardware. It was at 67%...

"We're ready to hear what you got." Rin told her, "And we apologize for Len's horniness. He may be a virgin but he wants to get laid badly."

"I WAS GETTING DRESSED!" Len shouted. Rin ignored him.

"See? He's making up excuses…" Rin said. Nana just nodded. Miku had told her once boys were very strange creatures…so Nana trusted Rin more naturally. Although, trusting Rin was like trusting crocodiles, you just don't.

"I'll take you to the recording room…We use it for recreational purposes…" Nana led them upstairs into a mini recording room. Nana went into the recording room while Rin and Len sat in leather chairs wearing headphones so they could hear her.

"Anytime Nana! Sing whatever you like…" Len told her. Nana nodded from behind the glass. She began to sing.

"Hmm…" Rin turned to Len, "She's pretty good…All we gotta do is raise her popularity."

"You make it sound simple." Len muttered. Rin smirked evilly.

*Shit Len…You awoke the evil empress of evil.* Lui signed. Len bit his lip, trying not to laugh at that.

"Everything I do is simple." Rin put her hand on Len's shoulder, an innocent smile on her face.

*Dammit, evil is awaken. We must destroy it quickly.* Lui signed next. Len quickly took a drink of water to avoid laughing out out.

"Oi, Nana…Sing two more songs…I have an idea!" Rin told her when she finished the first song, "They can be covers or originals, I don't care!"

"O-okay! You're the boss Rin!" Nana nodded and began singing again.

At about 2pm, Rin and Len stood in the middle of the street holding out CDs. Rin was leading Len into a scary part of town. Len was looking around everywhere in understandable fear. He didn't want to get mugged or beaten up by some random guys.

"What are we doing here?" Len asked, shuffling behind her quickly.

"I'm going to make people buy our CDS." Rin then said, "I asked those people earlier the locations of some of the biggest gangs!"

"WHAT." Len asked, now pale.

*Kill the evil* Lui signed as advice. Ring smacked him.

"Yeah. I can make them." Rin nodded, confident in her crazy plan.

They entered a building where some a large gang of about a hundred were loitering and doing whatever they wanted to do. When Rin entered, Len cowering behind her, all of them stared her down, as if trying to intimidate her to leave.

"I want you all to buy our CDS of a great Vocaloid!" Rin announced, "Her name is Nana! Now buy it, only $5.00 for 3 songs! And the cool art on the case!"

"...You did that in 3 minutes in paint…" Ring whispered to her, "And simply doodled over someone's artwork! That's stealing!"

"There's a reason I'm a fallen Angel." Rin whispered back to her. Ring rolled her eyes.

"Hah!" One of the men laughed at Rin, "You'll have to make us!" Rin set her bag of CDS down next to Len and approached the man. She broke both his arms and got him into a chokehold.

"…Is this good enough persuasion?" Rin innocently smiled. There was hell inside her eyes.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rin and Len walked back to Nana's home now with a bag full of money. Rin's persuasion had been very successful, much to Len's horror and surprise. Rin was overly confident and satisfied with herself.

"…Rin you're making people stare at us…" Len whispered to her, "Please stop…"

"Everything's going to plan! I also uploaded her music to Youtube, Vimeo, Tumblr, Facebook, Twitter, AND NicoNicoDouga!" Rin exclaimed, "Soon, she'll be popular! And then we can rule the world!"

"How does that help us rule the world…?" Len asked, even though he didn't know want to know.

"I don't know. It just does. One thing at a time Len." Rin quickly said. Len sighed, face palming.

"Sir, there's a new sensation popping up everywhere…"

"Yes I know…what's her name?" "Nana Macne, sir." "…Nana Macne eh? …Keep an eye on her…" "Will do sir!"

Who is this 'sir'? …You'll have to wait to find out. An in Sims, they can have epic lifespans. I didn't know until this week. …I may be doing a test trial with it on a file…Just may be…. ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	5. Chapter 5: Awkward

Chapter 5: Things Got Awkward, Things Got REALLY Awkward

"Another 3000 views here….400 views there…and then 30 views there…Ah, this is perfect…"  
Rin and Len sat at a laptop screen, watching the views on Nana's songs increasing daily by thousands on average. Nana was rather excited by her success and was telling her sisters on the phone about it.

"What now Rin?" Len asked, "I thought you didn't want to go back to heaven…And wanted to rule whatever it was you wanted to rule…"

"I know. I'm going to do both. I'm going to go back to heaven, then go back to Earth, and then rule it." Rin reminded him, "I keep telling you that…Get it through your head already."

"Can you guarantee it'll work? Seems far-fetched…" Len asked with obvious skepticism and doubt, "Wouldn't it be easier to just not become an angel and rule the world?"

"With my powers, it'll make ruling easier." Rin then asked, "Where's Miss demanding and Mr. Mute?"

"Reporting to Lily." Len replied, "I guess giving her our progress?"

"Good. No one will suspect a thing." Rin smiled, leaning back in the chair.

"I'm going to get some stuff to eat." Len got up, "I'll bring it back up here so we can do whatever." And left the room.

Len walked down the stairs, hearing Nana speaking to Gumi and Miku. He glanced, not knowing what their upgrades looked like. Miku was practically the same but her once grey shirt was now white, her detached sleeves were transparent, her skirt had the tech feel to it, and her boots were now sparkling. Gumi looked identical but was taller and more feminine. Len shrugged and began to go down the stairs when he froze, now seeing the people BEHIND Miku: The new Meiko upgrade, Kaito upgrade, Luka, and…Act 2.  
Len slowly retraced his steps and went back to the room with a pale face. He closed the door and sat on the bed. Rin noticed how strange he was acting, stranger than usual at least, and decided to ask just because.

"What's up? Saw Nana naked?" Rin asked as a joke. Len shook his head slowly.

"Worse." He mumbled, "…Act 2." Rin's eyes widened.

"You're joking." She didn't believe him. She didn't want to believe him.

"I wish I was." Len replied bleakly, "I wish I was…They're there in the flesh. And Technology."

"….I see…" Rin sat up.

Why did Rin hate the Act 2 Rin and Len so much? There was many reasons why: Maybe because they were more accepted and popular? Maybe because they were lasting longer? Maybe because they replaced her and Len? Maybe because they took away her family for so long? Simply, it was all of those reasons. Rin and Len were one of the first Angels of Songs, and had always been lonely. Their first ruler, Lola, had understood their pain and tried all she could to take care of them. But, she couldn't be a proper mother to the young ones for many reasons, mostly because she had so much to do and they were so young and out of control. It was for that reason, the two learned to deal with their feelings in different ways. Len simply ignored and accepted it, although was still bitter about it on some occasions. Rin on the other hand was simply an angry, jealous child. It made sense, but a course now, they could actually get to know people they had always envied.

"…We're going to spy on them." Rin decided, "That's what we'll do and if we need to, we'll get our revenge on them."

"What?" Len was surprised by her decision.

"Did I stutter?" She glared at him. She was force to be reckon with, especially today.

"…Whatever you say…" Len agreed, "I don't have a choice anyways."

"That's what I thought you said."

"Ahahahahah! That's hilarious!" The group was eating at a dining table. Nana had asked the fallen angels if they wanted to join, but they had declined.  
Meiko V3 was exactly like their Lady Meiko, but wore a red sleeveless collared top with her midriff showing, a partially showing grey tube top, and red skirt to her mid-upper thigh. Her boots were shorter and still brown. Kaito V3 was also exactly like Judge Kaito, especially with his bad jokes and ice cream habit. The only differences were his scary was now techno-like, he wore a dark violet undershirt, his pants were a dark blue, and he had navy blue boots. Lastly, Rin and Len Act 2 were pretty much exactly like our dear Fallen Angels. Act 2 Rin's hair was the same as Rin's but she wore the white sleeveless midriff showing top with a yellow bow and black collar with yellow stripes, black shorts, black speaker-like leg warmers, and white shoes. Act 2's detached sleeves had a blue screen, instead of it being green. Act 2 Len was almost exactly like Len with his white short sleeved shirt with a yellow tie and black collar with yellow stripes, black shorts, and wearing the same leg warmers, shoes, and detached sleeves as Act 2 Rin.  
Meiko V3 was much more obnoxious and talkative than Lady Meiko, plus, liked to drink wine more often. She was also very violent. Kaito V3 was pretty identical to Judge Kaito, in every single way. It was kind of creepy, very, very creepy. Act 2 Rin was much nicer than Rin, much to Len's relief. She was more tomboy, and was still pretty violent though. Act 2 Len was pretty much like Len. Len was disappointed.  
Luka was the only one not updated yet. Rin and Len had never gotten to know her very well, as they were upgraded only about 6 months after she was released to the world. They knew she was kind, not a good person to piss off, and a good cook. Otherwise, that was it.

"Nana, I've seen some videos of you singing on tons of sites!" Act2 Rin told her, "Hopefully a recording studio will pick you up!"

"Yeah! Then you can come with Miku-nee and I!" Gumi added, "Do you want us to help you Nana-chan?"

"Its okay, my managers are helping me!" Nana assured them, "They're getting me all of the exposure!"

"Managers? Who are they?" Meiko asked her out of curiosity.

"All I know is their first names, Rin and Len." Nana replied. Act2 Len nudged the other.

"Told you Rin! Our names are popular!" Act2 Len smirked. Act2 Rin smacked him, "OW!"

"Shut up Len." Act2 Rin pouted, then noticed Luka, who was very out of it, "Is something wrong Luka?"

"Hm?" Luka looked up, "Oh no, I'm just thinking about my upgrade. It comes out soon…"

"It's okay!" Kaito assured her, "You're popular!"

"I know, I know…" Luka smiled, "It's nothing…Keep going Nana…I'm curious…"

"…Hm…She knows when to smack her idiot…" Rin mumbled from above, judging her upgrade critically.

"…I wanted to have muscles…" Len sounded disappointed. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Luka, Len and I are getting upgraded soon too!" Act2 Rin reminded her, "So don't feel left out!"

"Well technically, I should've been upgraded before Miku." Luka said. Miku gave out a nervous laugh. Meiko took a large gulp of wine to suppress anger.

"Out of my call guys…remember?" Miku reminded them, still nervously laughing.

"It's okay Miku, I came out before you!" Kaito had no harsh feelings against her, merely for that reason.

"You do anything to Miku-nee and I'll kick your ass…" Act2 Rin cracked her knuckles. Meiko tugged on his scarf hard, whispering something very scary and not suited for anyone below 18 to hear. It made Kaito pale.

"…I'm done." Rin got up, "Let's go Len. I'm done eavesdropping. It's boring now."

"Are we going to get our revenge?" Len asked out of curiosity.

"No. They'll be punished soon enough. That's our revenge." Rin replied darkly, "Let's go."

"…Okay."

Rin REALLY has issues. And it's not Miku's fault she came out before V3 Luka and Meiko….It just sorta happened…and she's Crypton's star child. For the record, Meiko V3 comes out Feb 4th this year or something like that…Right after Nana (31st of January) and before Kokone (Valentine's Day), and Luka's slated for this spring/summer, then the twins come out fall/winter. ~Kingdom Mitsumi


End file.
